


Not all heroes wear capes

by cosmiceverafter



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmiceverafter/pseuds/cosmiceverafter
Summary: What Buck thought was an ordinary Thursday night, soon changes into something much more when feelings for his best friend are exposed.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 301





	Not all heroes wear capes

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently fallen into watching 9-1-1 and am obsessed. Right away, I felt the chemistry and love between Buck and Eddie. I love the family feels I get when I watch them with Christopher. So I added three of my favorite elements in my first Buddie fic. I know it won't be the last time writing for them!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

It was an ordinary Thursday night.

Buck had invited Eddie and Christopher over for pizza and movies. They had ordered the supreme of course, which Eddie had all but inhaled, and a small cheese pizza for Chris.

They were watching Marvel movies and talking about who their favorite superhero was. Chris picked Spiderman because he liked that everyone saw him as ordinary but he was so much more. Eddie picked Iron Man, most likely because of the ties to the extreme situations he had been through in his life. And Buck picked Captain America, of course; it was an easy choice to make.

Halfway through Infinity War, Chris had fallen deeply to sleep. Buck loved having his buddy here. He liked making sure he was always safe. If he was being honest, he loved the kid. Chris had helped inspire him in more ways than one. He was the greatest miracle.

The second greatest miracle was his best friend. He had been so grateful to have met someone like Eddie Diaz. They had clicked from... _almost_ the moment they had met. It took some thawing, but they were now inseparable.

But if he was being honest again, he also loved his best friend...as in...he was _in_ love with Eddie. Buck hadn’t known exactly when it had happened, but now that it had, it was like falling asleep. It was effortless. _Natural._

They had spent years getting to know one another, and every moment was special to Buck. When Chris had been away at camp, and both Buck and Eddie had been missing him like crazy, they hung out practically every night for weeks to soothe the ache.

Over that course of time, Buck caught himself staring more at Eddie. Those lingering glances would hover over the guy’s lips, fingers, hair, nose. When he realized what he had been doing, he wanted to kick himself. But it wouldn’t stop. He had tried to go on a random date, but it was no use. These feelings wouldn't go away. It wasn’t some new development either he had realized, it was just finally coming to the surface.

However, he had no idea if it was one-sided. At times, Buck thought that maybe Eddie was feeling what he felt, especially when the guy looked deep into his eyes the way he did. But even if Eddie did feel something, Buck felt as though he was being a coward. He didn’t want to take the risk of losing the relationship he had for something that wasn’t a promise of being reciprocated.

For Buck, the realization of his past happened when he knew he had fallen in love with Eddie. It had been this way for him all along. But he had ignored the inner urges over the years and slept with tons of girls as Buck 1.0. Luckily, Abby with her kindness and good heart had helped him to grow. Wear less of a mask. And while he still was attracted to women, he was deeply in love with the man sitting next to him.

It was starting to cloud _everything_ though. To the point he thought maybe putting distance between them was the next step, although he didn’t want that at all. This realization within him started to make him anxious, irritable, and quiet, something he never was. He didn’t know how to pretend anymore, not when all he wanted was to truly be with Eddie in every way.

He wanted to be a part of _their_ world. And the thought that someone else would come into Eddie’s life and have that privilege, hurt more than he could stand.

Getting out of his head, he took another swig of his beer and looked at the clock. It was almost midnight. They had been watching movies for hours. He took a deep breath and pretended to act normal as he looked over at Eddie, “You guys can stay the night. It’s late and he needs sleep.”

“You sure?”

“Of course, the couch is big enough for the two of you. Besides when he was gone you spent the night a lot.” Memories that Buck couldn’t get out of his head and that he had replayed up in his bed nights after yet creating a different type of scenario of Eddie spending the night.

Eddie nodded, “Thanks, Buck.” But instead of looking grateful, his best friend looked down at his hands, worried lines covering his brow.

“You okay?”

Eddie looked over at him, that beautiful face that Buck was so attracted to etched with worry, “I feel like I should be asking you that.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean,” Eddie drawled, “that you’ve seemed uptight all night like something is bothering you. Actually, for the last few weeks, it seems. Even at work. I thought it was just because you were missing Christopher like I was, but now that he's back, you're still acting like something is wrong. What’s going on?”

 _Damn._ Buck had tried to hide how he was feeling, but it was getting harder and harder to fade away. Especially when they were both single and he had finally had some deep closure with Abby. “Uh, nothing, man. I’m not sure what you mean.”

“You’re lying to me.”

_“Excuse me?”_

Eddie rolled his hazel eyes, “Please Buck, you act as if I don’t know you or somethin’. This is me we’re talking about, _us,_ whatever it is you can tell me.”

 _Us_. If only Eddie knew how that word haunted Buck in every waking hour. Anxiety started to overcome him as Buck removed himself from the couch, and hopefully the situation. “Nah, I promise. I’m fine.” He walked into the kitchen and started to clean up dinner.

He looked over to see Eddie putting a blanket over Christopher and turning off the TV. Eddie wasn’t going to give up on this conversation. That much was certain. When his best friend had his mindset on something, he followed through every single time. Buck just wanted to get the hell out of there before he did something stupid.

Turning on the sink, he started washing the dishes as if that would somehow wash away his feelings. Nothing would do that.

He felt a heavy hand on his shoulder, and he closed his eyes from the touch of it. _God, he wanted to embrace that touch._ The few times they had hugged, he had clung on for dear life not really understanding why. Now he understood, more than he cared to.

 _“Evan,”_ he heard his name whispered and he trembled from the thrill of it coming off of Eddie’s lips, _“Please._..talk to me.”

The way Eddie had begged, made Buck tremble even more. _God, he just wanted to hold Eddie in his arms._

He shut the running water off and turned around. Eddie was so close to him that his heart pounded like a drum inside his chest.

“I _can’t…”_ Buck replied sadly as he breathed out. “Just let it go, okay?”

Eddie finally nodded after searching Buck’s face, “Okay, if that’s what you want. I’m just really worried about you.”

 _Great._ Now he was being pitied, something he definitely didn’t want or need. Anger flared in his body. “Because you’ve always been so open with me.”

Eddie frowned and his mouth fell open in surprise, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing,” Buck groaned, wanting nothing more than to end this conversation. “Honestly, just forget I said anything.”

“No, please,” Eddie pushed with a flicker of anger as well, “If you have something to say and want to throw punches, I’d rather you just say it to my face upfront.”

 _Fine. I guess we’re doing this,_ “I feel like half the time I don’t know what _you’re_ thinking, and when I ask, you push me away. You’ve pushed me away for a while now.”

“Kind of like you’re doing now?”

Buck nodded, grabbing on to Eddie’s thick wrist, which was now pinning him closer up against the sink. How was it possible that they were getting closer and closer within this small space? “Guess so.” He looked over Eddie’s shoulder to see if their loud whispers had woken Chris up.

The little boy was still fast asleep on the couch.

“Well,” Eddie exclaimed with a bit of desperation Buck hadn’t seen in some time, “maybe we should both be honest with one another for a change. You can start with what’s really bothering you, then I’ll gladly answer any question you want.” When Buck didn’t answer, Eddie frowned and bit his lip, “I know it involves me in some way, so _just tell me, Buck!”_

Buck didn’t know if it was the way Eddie bit into that bottom lip of his, the way his body was up close to his, or the fact that Eddie was pushing for answers and he was tired of hiding it from the guy, but Buck’s body responded and he closed the distance between them.

His lips crashed onto Eddie’s and he roughly kissed the guy he loved most in the world. It was a reaction to the wanting and needing he had had for Eddie for so long. His lips slid across his best friends and it was like breathing for the first time in forever.

When he came to what he was doing, he quickly pulled away. Eddie’s mouth was still hanging open, a bit red from Buck’s kisses, and his eyes were wide with shock.

Neither spoke for what felt like a very long time.

Buck had to break the silence, he was the one who made the move, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.” He looked down to his feet from the silence, feeling so uncomfortable he wanted to cry. _What in the hell had he just done? He was going to lose Eddie...and Christopher._ Tears started forming in his eyes; he was helpless to stop them.

That was when he felt a soft touch on his chin, as Eddie lifted his head up gently to meet his gaze, “I’m not sorry. I’m glad you did.”

Buck looked at Eddie and blinked several times, tears falling down his face. Eddie wiped them away off of his cheeks with his thumbs as he held Buck’s face.

_“You are?”_

Eddie nodded, his face full of emotion, _“Yes_ , I am. You did what I didn’t have the guts to do.”

Buck trembled, not for the first time, _“Do you…_ um, you wanted to kiss me?” He was fumbling his words like an idiot, but he didn’t care. He felt as if this had been a dream, one he would wake up from at any moment.

“For a _very_ long time,” Eddie responded truthfully, his eyes never leaving Buck’s face. It felt as if Eddie were seeing him for the first time. “I didn’t realize you might feel the same way.”

“I _do_ …I always have, for as long as I can remember.” As the words finally left Buck’s mouth, he felt as though a heavyweight had been lifted off of his chest.

 _“You.._.you never said anything,” Eddie swallowed breathing heavily as if he had run around the block.

“I was scared,” Buck said. If he was going to start being honest, then he was just going to let it all out. Better now than later. He didn’t want to sit with his regrets of what might’ve been. “I didn’t want to lose my best friend.”

Eddie quickly shook his head, “You could _never_ lose me.”

Inhaling deeply, Buck grabbed on tightly to his best friend’s shoulders. _“Really?_ ”

Smiling, Eddie put his own hands onto Buck’s waist and held on just as tightly, the feeling of it making Buck spiral in happiness, _“Truly.”_ His smile suddenly disappeared, and Buck was scared he was waking up from the best dream he had ever experienced. “I’m sorry I never said anything either. I wasn’t going to act on my feelings for you. I guess…I was scared I was going to lose you, too. You are the greatest thing to have come into my life.” He paused and looked behind him at Christopher who was smiling in his sleep, “Well, the _second-best_ thing.”

“Amen to that,” Buck replied with a smile as he looked at his little buddy.

“I mean it though,” Eddie said, looking back Buck’s way, “You have added so much to _both_ of our lives. He really loves you.”

Buck nodded with a grin, “And I love him.” Then he looked deep into Eddie’s beautiful eyes and confessed everything, “I love _you_ , too.”

“As... _in_ love? Or just love in the general sense?” It was beyond cute to see his strong Eddie look flustered in this way. “Okay, that sounded like we are in fourth grade or something. _Do you like, like me?”_

They both laughed and kept hold of each other.

But then it grew serious at what the origin of the original question asked. Buck moved his hand and gently caressed Eddie’s soft skin of his cheek, “I’m _in_ love with you, Eddie Diaz. I always have been and I always will be.”

Eddie closed his eyes briefly and shuddered a breath out. Slowly, he opened his eyes, “I’m _in_ love with you, too, Evan Buckley.”

Staring at each other, and both trembling in anticipation, they moved towards each other. Slower this time around. When their lips brushed together it was a promise of something more. It was unique and different, but so special.

Their kiss grew deeper as the minutes went on, and Buck opened his mouth as Eddie’s tongue caressed his. He couldn’t help the moan that escaped. His hands traveled from Eddie’s face to his hair, and his fingers massaged and grabbed on. Now it was Eddie’s turn to moan as he kissed him in a frenzy.

Buck moved his hands and pulled Eddie even closer by his waist as their jeans rubbed together. The desire was unreal and Buck had never felt this type of hunger before.

However, he opened his eyes for a second and saw Christopher still on the couch. He pulled back and Eddie gave him a quizzical expression. Then he saw where Buck was looking and turned to look at his son. “He’s fine. He’s probably dreaming of superheroes.”

They both took a minute to catch their breath, never letting go of each other. Eddie looked back into Buck’s eyes and gave him the most beautiful smile nodding towards him with a look of wonder, “I guess not all superheroes need a cape after all.”

 _“Oh,_ ” Buck teased as he kissed Eddie on the cheek softly, “I have one… you just can’t see it.”

“Maybe I’ll just have to look a bit harder then,” Eddie murmured seductively eyeing Buck’s bed up above. Desire coursed through Buck’s veins. He had never wanted anything more. He knew he needed to probably wait, take things a bit slower...but he felt as though he had waited a lifetime for this already.

He looked at Eddie as if to ask if he was thinking in the same way, but Eddie replied by grabbing his hand, clearly leading the way to what they both needed and wanted.

As they slowly made their way upstairs to the loft to continue what they had started, they heard, “What happened to Iron Man?”

They paused at the stairs to find Christopher rubbing his eyes sleepily. Eddie looked at Buck who smiled sheepishly and shrugged. They were not going to leave their little superhero hanging.

Buck and Eddie made their way back to the couch, sitting on both sides of Chris, and turned the movie back on even though it was way past the little boy’s bedtime. Christopher moved up close to Buck and put his head against his chest as he watched, yawning wide.

Buck smiled at the love he felt at that moment. He squeezed his little buddy tightly, who looked up at him with a big toothy grin. Then continued watching the movie. Buck then looked over to see Eddie looking back at the two of them; his eyes shining with the same expression he knew he was wearing. _Love._

Their hands found each other on the back of the couch, and their fingers intertwined. What started out as an ordinary Thursday night, was no longer just an ordinary night at all. It was the beginning of a new life for him, for the three of them.

Buck couldn’t help feeling like the luckiest human on earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
